Rules of the Chase
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline thought they were enjoying a girls' night out until three mysterious strangers appeared and took them out on a life threatening adventure. Set in the same verse as Kisses on Friday.
1. Let the Games Begin

_Okay so this was originally a gift fic that grew into way more. I set it in the same verse as 'Kisses on Friday'. So there's a couple of things you need to know…Bonnie and Jer…never became Ben&Jerry's because well Mason didn't die and that's who I hooked her up with, before I fell in love with the idea of Bonnie and Jeremy. Klaus is a threat, but they don't know what they know now about the Original. They are still learning. _

_This story will probably be told from Mason's and Bonnie's points of view. Since he's with the guys (Stefan, Damon, Tyler, and throw in Alaric from time to time) and she's with the girls (Elena and Caroline). Plus there are some OCs involved. I will refer to a few discussions featured in Kisses on Friday, but you should be able to follow along without reading that story, but you know, give it a try, you might like it. _

_On with the show... _

**_~Let the Games Begin~_**

"Rule number one," Caroline held up one perfectly glossy black manicured nail as she stalked around Bonnie and Elena, "Do not mention anyone with the last name Salvatore or Lockwood."

Elena chimed in, "Rule number two," She slid into the middle of the lopsided circle the girls' bodies made, "Vampires, werewolves, and magic are totally off limits."

Finally Bonnie spoke up, crooked grin lighting her face, "The third and final rule – have fun."

There was time for one last make up check, their lipstick was perfect. The girls tugged and pulled as they adjusted their bras, "Underwire sucks," one of them muttered. Someone shot a few cloud bursts of expensive perfume in the night air and the girls walked through emerging from the shadows, heels clicking against the pavement, bangles on their arms dangling, and the breath of nearby men escaping their lungs as they watched Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie enter the dimly lit bar. There was no need for magic or superhuman strength tonight. They were three friends on a mission – rediscovery.

Rule number one went unbroken but it was obvious the company they kept when they settled on three empty stools and placed their orders.

Elena requested a simple tumbler of bourbon, neat, Caroline asked for a shot of tequila, and Bonnie wanted a frosty mug of whatever they had on tap. The men in their lives were part of them, regardless of how hard they tried to maintain separate existences.

After a review of their expertly crafted, fake ids, their glasses chimed as they clunked them together in a messy toast, beer and alcohol spilled on each of their hands and they hurried to clean it up with lips and tongues. Each unaware of the increasing audience they drew.

"I think we should go to Cabo for our senior trip." Caroline flagged down the bartender and pointed towards the empty shot glass before turning to her friends with an accomplished grin on her face, "Sun, surf, sand, and clubs it would be beyond awesome. Seriously, I'm talking borderline amazing here."

Bonnie took a sip of her beer cringing at the over powering taste of hops, she couldn't state the obvious, baby vamp on the loose in a foreign country, yeah Care bear wouldn't have responded well to that remark. So she took a different approach with her best friend.

"And how would Sheriff Forbes feel about her one and only baby girl all the way across the continentalUnited States, just below theCalifornia–Mexicoborder without parental supervision?" She dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned in, "Caro, please don't say senior again before we get arrested for underage drinking."

"Actually, I was leaning more towardsItalywith my vote for our senior trip selection."

Elena swirled the amber liquid around in her glass, still refusing to take a drink, and giving little thought to what she'd just said.

Bonnie and Caroline groaned in unison before repeating, "Rule number one states…"

The offender threw her hands up in the air, eyes stretched, shaking her head in disagreement with the accusation, "I didn't mention anyone by name."

Bonnie scoffed, "Italy Elena, no name is needed, are they pulling names from a hat or are both brothers invited…decisions…decisions…"

"Friends don't hurt with their words Bonnie." Elena crossed her arms over her chest and leveled an intense gaze at her verbal attacker.

"Friends don't totally disregard a fifteen year friendship for a dick either."

Caroline stood by watching helplessly as girls' night out tumbled towards disaster.

"No they just get marked by a filthy beast, have unprotected sex, and take pregnancy tests every other month because they think they're knocked up."

Bonnie jumped from her stool, pulled on her coat, "Fuck you Elena and every vampire you've fucked or plan on fucking before you die."

"That's it." Caroline's high pitch screech silenced the arguing girls and most of the conversations around them before she returned to a hushed tone, "I can't believe the two of you. Elena stop being such a self – righteous bitch and Bonnie learn how to tell people what's bothering you instead of bottling it all up." She swallowed her shot, "And by the way – rule number one amended to include all inferences of anyone with the last name Lockwood or Salvatore."

"I hate you Caroline Forbes." Elena muttered under her breath.

"No you don't, that's just sobriety talking, drink the friggin' alcohol already - don't play with it."

The brunette followed instructions, slamming back the liquid, wheezing just a little as it burned her throat and chest, before happily smashing the glass against the counter and requesting, "Another."

Elena's eyes drifted to where Bonnie still stood hugging herself tightly.

"B, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tears were glistening in the corners of the girl's green eyes as she stepped closer, "I thought we were past all of this." She motioned to the air around them, "I don't want to fight with you anymore…I just want us…"

"This is why we should totally go to Cabo, sans guys, just us…" Brown and green eyes met the bubbling happiness in Caroline's, "Pretty please."

The three gathered together, each putting a pinky finger in before mumbling, "Okay."

**_~XoXo~_**

They were fine until random drinks started to be delivered from every direction. There was vodka, gin, and even a little cognac. Cocktails with the names that made them blush and connotations that should have been left in the local sex shop. They guzzled each and every one, sharing sips among friends, relishing in the warmth the liquor created in their bodies.

Everything would have been okay, if the speakers didn't begin to pound with suggestive rhythms causing Bonnie to disappear to the dance floor, Caroline to climb on top of the bar, and Elena to giggle incessantly from her perch on the stool.

The first stranger settled beside Elena. He appeared innocent enough, long sandy brown hair in jagged layers - crystal clear blue eyes - bottle of beer in hand for him self and a glass of something fruity in the other hand for her.

"Liam."

Her eyes met his.

"Not single."

"Can't a guy just buy you a drink?"

"With a motive – yes…"

He smiled and it was the first weapon he used to break through her armor.

The second man leaned across the bar and stared up at Caroline. His hair was jet black, spiky, his fingers littered with silver bands, eyes hidden by the chunky black frames he wore, and an Irish brogue played on his tongue.

"You're lovely lass."

Good lines, flirtation worth her time, was an art that was long gone, "You're creepy." Caroline replied as her fangs slipped and pricked her lips just before her tongue erased the trace of blood.

Fear didn't cloud his features instead they enticed him, he moved closer, and motioned for her to step down. Caroline accepted his hand and joined him on the empty stool.

"Nice to meet you Caroline…"

Her brows lifted with her unspoken question.

"I've been around for a while, just call me Aidan."

There was no question that Bonnie sensed the third man before he fully approached. She erected a barrier as she danced, comforted by her gift, and enjoying her false sense of security. She didn't see the man erase her protection with one wiggle of his finger. She did feel the arm that circled her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Finally I have my very own Bennett."

She resisted the urge to scream and followed the direction where his eyes landed; Caroline and Elena casually chatting with his accomplices.

"It's time to leave Ms. Bennett, are you ready?"

Bonnie slid her hand against his palm as they walked to the bar. Flashes of memories, battles and blood, and the strangest sense of familiarity plagued her mind. "Kieran," She whispered and he nodded.

"Very good little one."

Five minutes later a team of Lockwoods accompanied by a set of Salvatores walked into the bar. The girls were gone, but the bartender handed them a folded napkin with four words scribbled on the wrinkled paper.

_Let the chase begin…_


	2. Chasing the Truth

** ~Chasing the Truth~**

Bonnie woke the next morning with a massive headache and a tongue that felt like it was covered in fur. She couldn't mistake the sound of waves crashing outside of her window, nor could she deny the blazing sun burning her eyes and skin. They were in Cabo. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around the room. There was evidence of her friends' presence but at the moment they were nowhere to be found. She shifted beneath the covers, her feet connected with a warm body, and that's when she noticed Kieran at the foot of her bed.

"Good morning love."

She wanted to scream but she couldn't. When fear should have overtaken her, peace stood its ground. His hand rubbed her legs beneath the sheets. He was pleasant, attractive, and well – mannered. His looks were rugged, disheveled hair, a mustache and beard that could stand a trim, but there was something also very polished about the man. His speech was proper and well thought out, his movements were graceful, and he oozed charm. She stared at his hands before lifting her eyes to meet his icy gaze.

"I can see why the wolf _and_ the vampire are so captivated by you." His fingers inched higher, "You really are so very powerful and beautiful."

"And you're just plain creepy."

She pushed the covers back, jumping from the bed and ran towards the glass doors of the villa. There she saw Caroline and Elena, enjoying coffee, juice, and breakfast.

"They don't remember a thing," Her visitor snuck behind her, slouching to erase their difference in height. His arms circled her waist, "The bar – Aidan or Liam – the flight – they think this little trip has been planned for months."

She turned, unnerved by his close proximity, and the lips nearly brushing hers.

"What do you want?"

He smiled, walking away from the window, and thumbing through the clothes that hung in the closet.

"You ask too many questions, enjoy your vacation for a few days," He lifted a backless sundress from its hanger, "Wear this one." He tossed the clothing on her bed, "Don't worry, I'll be around."

Bonnie watched as Kieran moved towards the door, if she let him leave now, she would have to pass time knowing, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Wait." Her voice shook when it called out to him, "Please what…is this about Kl…"

He spun before the words could leave her mouth, fury burning in his eyes, "Never speak his name in my presence."

That's when she felt it, fear, anxiety, and the desire to survive this ordeal. He knew Klaus and he didn't tremble at the mention of the Original's name.

"I'm sorry."

She closed the gap between them.

"Your apologies are not necessary Ms. Bennett, have a pleasant day, I _will_ see you soon."

And like that he was gone. The doors to the villa opened and Caroline rushed in.

"Isn't this fabulous, BB."

She wrapped Bonnie up in a hug.

"Yeah Care, it's absolute perfection."

**~C~H~A~S~E~**

Mason shoved the mug of coffee in his nephew's face.

"Get your ass up it's almost noon."

He ignored the grunts and groans of the younger Lockwood as he pulled the panels back from the windows to allow the daylight in.

"Did they call?"

He felt the churning in the pit of his stomach, no phone calls received and none answered. She wasn't close he couldn't feel her and that scared him more than anything.

"No."

Tylerfell silent.

"I talked to Liz and Jenna, we're still trying to reach Mr. Bennett." Typical ofMytsticFalls' resident absentee father he thought, "Sheriff Forbes and Jenna received similar messages from Caroline and Elena about running off to Cabo." His eyes stared out the window, "Bonnie's got to be with them."

"When do we leave?"

Tylerhopped up and pulled on his jeans after he swallowed the coffee in one gulp.

"Take a shower, and then we'll talk."

Mason left the room and headed down the stairs. The doorbell rang as soon as his feet landed on the final stair. When he reached the front door he was greeted by the serious face of Alaric Saltzman.

"Good morning Mason, can I come in?"

He stepped back allowing the man entrance.

"You want some coffee Ric?"

The man shook his head, "Got anything a little stronger."

This was going to be intense. He opened the doors of his liquor cabinet, "Pick your poison."

He watched as the man perused the shelves, "Third row…last bottle on the left."

Mason filled their tumblers and joined Alaric at the bar.

"Okay professor spill it, I know you didn't come her just to enjoy my stash."

"After Damon called, I spent most of the night studying Isobel's research." He took a long sip, "Bonnie's eighteen now, she's fully ascended power. She has the Bennett source at her disposal. Klaus knows this."

They were all still wading through the myth and legend of the Original and his purpose for Elena, but they had never discussed Bonnie's relation to the master vampire's plan.

"A witch from the Bennett line can break the sun and the moon curse. More importantly, if he, Klaus, can sway her and turn her, he will become an unstoppable force."

He didn't want to think about his Bonnie with another man, "So Klaus took the girls?"

Alaric shook his head before he retrieved a folded document from his pocket. He outlined the brackets drawn on the faded paper, calling the werewolf's attention to key names.

"There is a secret order, made up of the oldest Originals, vampires, werewolves, and witches." Mason took the document from the man's hands and continued to listen, "They will stop at nothing to prevent Klaus from achieving his plan."

Understanding settling around them, "They have the girls."

This time the teacher nodded in agreement.

Mason returned his eyes to the paper; he read the names, the orders, the families. One set caught his eye, "Who are the protectors?"

His fingers trailed the names, _Liam, Aidan,_ and _Kieran._

Alaric was slow to respond, "From what I've read, they're the order's hit men."


	3. The Challenge

_Day Two of the writing post finals bonanza...that's it for the TVD updates...for those reading my Justified and Southland fics...those updates are coming later today...and now on with this one...I reference a discussion Bonnie had with Mason in Kisses on Friday in this chapter. So if you're a little lost, you may want to go back and consult, but you should be able to discern the meaning from the context if not. _

_Thanks for those who reviewed the first two chapter. Billi I definitely appreciate your support since this started as your holiday gift fic. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Now on with the story. _

_**The Challenge**_

Mason's kitchen looked like a panel discussion at Comic – Con gone bad, two vampires, two werewolves, all debating the facts provided by their friendly neighborhood hunter. He didn't know if he was trapped in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight, or that show on the CW. What he did know, he wanted Bonnie home, safe, in his arms, and if that meant working with the world's most egotistical vampire, he'd bite his tongue and do what needed to be done.

"Why did Ric tell you anything?" Damon reached for the bottle on the counter, forgetting the glass, and took a long swig. He wiped his mouth and continued, "He doesn't even like your ass."

No one ever said it would be easy. Damon had a way of working that one nerve that incited Mason to rage and without _her_ here he feared he would tumble over the edge and end this non – existent love triangle. He had the girl not the corpse and that's how it was going to stay.

Stefan attempted to cover his brother's mouth and end the remaining insults poised on his tongue whileTylerreached for Mason's arm. The elder werewolf shook off his nephew's hand.

"I'm not going to kill him; I'm just going to let him keep running off at the mouth until one of the bad guys does the dirty work for me."

In a split second, Damon slipped from his brother's hold and flew across the island in the center of the kitchen. His hands wrapped around Mason's throat and the vampire's fangs threatened to follow. He looked like death, black eyes and prominent veins accentuating the paleness of his face.

"This happened on your watch wolf." Damon's grip tightened and Mason found himself struggling to fill his lungs with air, "My only condition for letting you _have_ Bonnie was to keep her safe."

"Have…"

The word came out in a strangled gasp. How in the hell had he let him have Bonnie. She had made a decision. He was nowhere to be found before things began to develop between the werewolf and the witch and then when it became obvious he wanted to make his feelings known. Popping up when they were alone, demanding that she stop seeing the werewolf, and even threatening his life.

Damon Salvatore was a sick bastard and a sore loser.

"Have…"

He questioned again, feeling the heat in his body rise, the full moon was less than a week away, and the effects were already evident. Mason growled, his vision clouded, and muscles burned with the fire that would be needed to rip any attacker from limb to limb.

Damon's hands fell from his neck and Mason emitted a roar that silenced everyone in the room.

"Touch me again and regardless of the state of the moon, I will rip your heart from your chest, and watch your putrid ass turn to dust."

Mason circled Damon waiting for a sign, one false move, and he'd bring this useless battle to an end.

"E-N-O-U-G-H," An unfamiliar authority emanated fromTyler's tone. "Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie need us," The younger Lockwood cut his eyes at Mason and Damon, "working together, not trying to kill one another."

"Tyler's right." Stefan stepped in with furrowed brows, "We need to leave today and head toMexico," It was the younger Salvatore's turn to cast a brooding gaze in the alpha males' direction, "together."

Damon straightened his clothes.

Mason popped his knuckles.

They both answered in unison, "We're ready."

Two hours later they were seated in first class headed across the country and then below the border, Mason's eyes reviewed the notes Alaric had provided.

_The Troika…_

They made the supernatural monsters that filled pages of books and movie screens a Disney fairytale. They were vicious; trained for centuries in the arts of the old world, sword fighting, black magic, and hand to hand combat. They were the Originals before the Originals and from what he could tell Klaus' parents were founding members. However, the most interesting fact about the society was their inclusion of humans and witches and or warlocks to the order.

"Take your time and sound out the word, I'll stay here so I can help."

Mason looked up to find Damon seated beside him, facetious grin lighting his face. He wanted to kill him.

"Like this…th…e…n…then…"

He reminded himself they needed to work together.

"I thought we were over this Damon?" He studied the hard lines of the man's profile, "I was under the impression you accepted my relationship with Bonnie."

The man refused to look in his direction, "I like holding a grudge."

"Get over it." Mason mumbled, "Keep your promise."

"That was before some psychotic order who probably wants to kill her, abducted her from a bar." Damon turned and met his gaze, "That was before you took something you were never meant to have."

He shook his head, "Bonnie wasn't a virgin Damon."

He laughed off the vamp's nerve and buried his eyes in the papers filling his lap.

"Her heart was never meant to be yours, it belongs to me. Be a good little doggy and remember your granny's bedtime stories."

Damon stole a drink from the stewardess' cart as she passed. He sipped the drink reverently while keep his eyes trained on the werewolf in the seat. He grew tired of their stare down and returned to his seat beside Stefan.

Mason did remember the tale, the one his grandmother told him nightly, the fear laced prophecy that Bonnie assured him would never happen between them. Betrayal, especially with the one enemy of a werewolf, he would die if she ever chose Damon over him. He clutched the arm of his seat and focused on the flight. They would find the girls and then he would take her away. Whatever this was between Bonnie and Damon wouldn't be an issue if he could time and distance between them.

He stayed that way, tension feeling his body, as his mind raced with ins and outs of his plan for their future. He only relaxed once the plane taxied on the runway and the pilot welcomed them to Cabo.

Mason was one step closer to his happy ending.


	4. Trouble

_And now it's time for another update…_

_A little Kieran and Bonnie interaction in this one, for those who want to put a face with the names, check out my profile for links to pictures that feature the characters Kieran, Aidan, and Liam. _

_The next update will answer a few questions…plus the guys have finally arrived in Cabo…it will still take them a while to find the girls…so stay tuned…_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. _

**_Trouble_**

Convincing Caroline that zip lining and bungee jumping were only good ideas for her, the one with life and time to spare, was the hardest thing that Bonnie had accomplished since answering the two questions that comprised her AP Calculus exam. The soon to be UVA freshman was a witch, cheerleader, and klutz. The idea of flying six hundred feet in the air on a thin pulley did nothing to excite her; in fact it scared the crap out of her. She had enough to worry about at this point, unaware of when the next surprise visit from Kieran or his friends would occur left her fear stricken she didn't need to add loss of life from stupid death defying feats to the list.

_Kieran…_

A chill shot down Bonnie's spine with just the thought of the man's name. Waking up to his face earlier that morning had done little to soothe her fears. She was disturbed by the strange comfort that filled her when he was present and the terror that encompassed her when he was gone. It was as if she were entranced by an ancient spell. She knew she should have screamed; crippled him with magic, or at least spit in his face. However she found herself engrossed in conversation with him. She was concerned about how he perceived her words and tone. She was bothered by the slightest indication of his discomfort, as evidenced by her extreme overcompensation once she mentioned Klaus' name.

Bonnie was trapped in the paradise escape he'd created for them. She'd tried to call Mason, only to find that international dialing had been restricted in their villa. Her cell was MIA. Her fingers brushed the faint scar that remained where her neck swept into her shoulder. Things with her werewolf boyfriend had been testy in the last few weeks. Graduation was imminent, which meant college and life on her own. He worried about what that meant for them and no matter how many times she tried to reassure him, she couldn't. He mentioned the curse often, brought Damon's name up in conversation just because, and she was convinced he was the culprit behind the case of the consistently missing birth control pills.

_Kieran_, she shook off the icy feeling that settled on her skin, had said Damon and Mason were captivated by her, in one case she was sure it was obsession and in the other….

The young witch remained quiet during breakfast, her thoughts occupied by conflicts far removed from their current state. She speared her pineapple with a fork as her bubbly, blonde bff pouted, cried, and threw an all out tantrum that involved shoes coasting through the air, clothing that grew wings, and small extremely breakable objects that made black smudges on the stucco walls.

After promises of unlimited shopping and a night on the town, the baby vamp caved and the three friends found themselves in by the marina en route to the downtown open air market.

"I love this but I don't remember buying it…" Elena's voice trailed off as her fingers skimmed the printed material of the sheer romper, "Bon, when did I get this?"

Bonnie stammered and hawed, pausing to make up an adequate lie that didn't resemble the truth - kidnapped by three very weird yet oddly hot dudes, brought to a foreign country, and then supplied a new wardrobe.

"I think Jenna got that for you, pre – graduation gift," She took a deep breath and continued, "You look hot bb, Stefan would die if he saw you right now."

She had hoped that the mention of the vampire at home would spark a conversation, trigger a familiar feeling of longing, but nothing. Not once did the girl's face reveal a key to her emotions, nor did her steps falter.

Bonnie found Caroline at a table littered with sterling silver.

"Didn't Tyler give you a bracelet like that for Valentine's Day?"

Caroline's lack of reaction was similar to Elena's. In fact she walked off as if Bonnie never said a word.

"Bright eyes," She felt his fingertips at the small of her back, "I told you to enjoy your vacation."

His eyes were shielded by shades and looked like any other tourist in a tee, shorts, and flip flops.

Her face flushed with heat.

"I see you took my fashion advice, the dress suits you."

She'd worn the back baring sun dress and a simple pair of cage sandals. Her hair was straight and fanned out across her shoulders.

"What did you do to my friends?"

Bonnie fell into step with Kieran, the soles of her feet irritated by the sand soaked path. She accepted the flowers he purchased from the little girl that ran beside them. She tasted the mango he offered freshly cut by an elderly man's hands, and when he pushed the sunglasses up and on top of his head, she nearly gasped from the sight of his crystal blue eyes.

His hand brushed the hair from one of her shoulders, "Your friends are happy." The tips of his fingers lingered on her shimmery skin, "While you fret about a mangy mutt, who doesn't deserve you."

She shirked from his touch, "Brainwashed does not equate to happiness."

"Seriously, are you eighteen, you should be fucking, drinking…" He paused to stare at her, a smirk curving his lips before he continued, "drinking and fucking."

Kieran's smile and mood were infectious. He sounded like her two best friends with a dash of Damon sprinkled in for good luck. Even when she tried to debate his point of view she couldn't. Her shoulders relaxed and she let herself buckle under the weight of his charisma, in spite of the warnings and alarms going off inside of her head.

"You should also be dancing."

His hand skimmed the curves of her arm before his fingers linked with hers and he twirled her around in the middle of the street, "I'll find you tonight and I'll answer your questions."

Bonnie remained rooted to the spot, she watched the man as he walked away.

"Who was that?"

Caroline nudged her shoulder and Elena linked her arm with Bonnie's, both girls waited impatiently for her response.

The witch only had one word to offer, "Trouble."


	5. Blow

_Okay I'm back on this one and the pace picks up. Some questions are answered and the Scribe AU mythology is in full effect in this one. _

_**Blow**_

Bonnie hated Ke$ha's music. Yes she was a fan of Gaga, lover of Spears, and even a zealot when it came to all things Rihanna, but for some reason or another she could never fully embrace anything like _Tik Tok. _Caroline had choreographed at least three routines to the song for their last cheer competition and Bonnie had refused to perform every single one. Now for some unknown reason, _Blow_, was her favorite song. She twisted and shook, mimicking the moves she faintly remembered from the video. She raised her hands above her head and jumped. The speakers vibrated, nearly bursting, and scattering into pieces from the force of the beat. Elena was there beside her, bubbling over with laughter as she executed well timed moves.

"I've missed this."

She could hear the longing in her friend's voice. It hadn't been so long since they were just average high school girls. They had cemented their plans for college. The girls would be roommates at UVA. During their sophomore year they would pledge and become eventual sorority sisters. Sometime around the age of twenty - six when they had broken enough hearts they would marry hot, successful men and move into houses in the same subdivision, in the same cul-de-sac, so they could continue to talk to one another every day.

The best laid plans...things slowly started to fall apart. The deaths of the Gilberts, the introduction of vampires into their world, the curse of being a witch, and now the unknown threat Klaus posed not only to Elena but all of them. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Caroline, and she found her, a few feet away, shooing away a trio of annoying local guys who kept trying to penetrate their circle.

"Me too Lena, I've missed this too."

Elena reached for her hand and they each grabbed one of Caroline's. The girls spun in a circle to the music, refusing to let one another go. They decided to dance in spite of the sweat pouring from their faces. They jumped regardless of the soreness in their legs. The smiled when all they wanted to do was cry.

The music was intoxicating...alluring...spell - binding...

Bonnie's eyes flitted around the room. No one had stopped moving. Not in the hour since their arrival. Everyone had remained on the floor.

"It's a spell."

She tried to lead herself and her friends off the floor. She couldn't. An imaginary current traveled through her body from head to toe and it overruled her personal will. That's when she saw them, Liam, Aidan, and Kieran. They were moving through the crowd, unaffected.

They fit in seamlessly; she wouldn't have known them to be a threat if she had not...

"Hey Bonnie."

Elena always attracted the pretty boys Bonnie thought when Liam brushed a light kiss on her cheek as he passed. He smelt like the woods, just like Mason on the night of the full moon.

She stared after him half admiring his body and the other part of her debating what her instincts were telling her. She noted the way his white shirt skimmed the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and back. His skin was accentuated perfectly by the fresh tan he'd gained since their time in Cabo.

"Definitely, not a vamp if he can tan."

She shook her head and watched as her friend draped her arms lazily over his shoulders and began to sway to the new tune filtering through the control board to the speakers. It was a shift from the high energy dance mixes the dj had spun all night. It was darker, more sinister, and hell of a lot sexier. The lighting in the club dimmed and everything was illuminated by strobes and random flashes of colors. The synthesized notes of the song were reminiscent of a beating heart and the familiar lyrics caressed her ears.

"The lovely Miss Bennett."

Bonnie nearly jumped from her skin with Aidan's greeting. She had forgotten he was approaching intent on stealing Caroline away. When his finger skated across her bare skin a long forgotten sensation washed over her. She first felt it...the day she shook Stefan's hand.

He paused, troubled by the look in her eyes.

"Everything okay little one."

She rushed to recover, staring at his eyes, "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

He held a lone finger to his lips, "Sshh," and walked off to meet the blonde member of the Mystic Falls crew.

The bad boy she mouthed, as she studied the careful way he slipped between Caroline and the random boy who had tried to take Trent Reznor's words at face value and get a little too close to the girl. Caroline always drew the bad boys. Aidan wasn't just any devilish dude; he was one who understood what it was like to thirst for the life pumping vigorously threw a vein. Tyler and Caroline had a long way to go to a shared point of understanding.

"You worry too much."

Kieran's voice was smooth as it slid over the shell of her ear, down the column of her neck, and to a secret place only reserved for Mason.

"Dance with me Bonnie."

She let the beat carry her away, yielding to power of the enchantment that still lingered in the room.

He whispered the lyrics adding his own touch to the words.

"I want to feel you from the inside Bonnie."

"Promises...promises..."

She responded, his lips only a breath away from

The air meant for her brain, caught in the back of her throat, she stood still, relishing in the feel of his hands drifting down her arms, before they grabbed her hips and pulled her back into his chest.

His mouth rested on her ear.

"Only you, Bonnie, can have my isolation," She was slipping deeper into his trance, "Please help me become somebody else."

Bonnie loved Mason, she had a choice, a perfect specimen ready to partake in infidelity at home, why did she enjoy the way this man smelt, how his body felt so close to hers, and the fire the simplest words he spoke ignited within her.

Reason took hold of her and she bolted for the door. Once outside in the night air, the fog in her mind lifted. She bent over, inhaling the scent of the ocean and the peace that wafted through the atmosphere. She counted and breathed, breathed and counted, allowing a calming wave to wash over her. Just a moment, that's all she needed and then she would storm inside, drag Elena and Caroline back to the hotel, and book the first flight home.

If they stayed any longer...

"If you stay any longer you're scared you won't leave."

He was always there. Popping up and reading her mind.

"I really hate it when you do that."

She side stepped him, preparing to re-enter the club only to have her path obstructed by his body and her wrists restrained by his. He had touched her more than once; sometimes briefly, other exchanges were more lengthy and meaningful, she didn't get the flurry of energy that she felt from Liam that hinted at his furry second nature. Nor did she experience the unmistakable fear that accompanied physical contact with Aidan.

Bonnie felt comfort...security...her thoughts trailed when she met the amusement in his blue eyes.

"It feels like home."

She groaned, refusing to acknowledge the truth he plucked from the forefront of her consciousness. It reminded her of her grandmother's kitchen, the wisdom that accompanied a cup of tea, and the easy way Sheila Bennett could erase every doubt with one of her hugs. His hands moved from her wrists and he laced his fingers through hers.

"Come Bonnie," He tugged on her gently, "Elena and Caroline are well _protected_."

There it was again, the sense of relief flowing from his palm to hers.

"You have many questions and I have your answers."

Without hesitation Bonnie followed him to the strand.

**~`~bb~`~BB~`~bb~`~**

Their hands were still linked as they walked along the beach.

"Who placed the spell?"

Bonnie knew the answer but she needed to hear it from Kieran.

"I did."

He did not elaborate on his answer, so she took it as an invitation to continue their game of twenty questions. She decided to build up to the most pressing of her questions and chose to gain confirmation instead.

"Liam is a werewolf?"

A soft smile graced his lips, it made her want to say more and it keep it there.

"We prefer the term Lycan or Lycanthrope if we're being particular."

His accent was different, heavy and ancient.

"Aidan is a vampire?"

"Vampir or vampyr."

It shouldn't be funny the thought that this very strange man, his friends were something other worldly, then again, so was her boyfriend, and her two best friends' boyfriends, and the guy who sort of kind of pledged his undead love to her. Strange things turned Bonnie Bennett on these days.

"And you?"

He stopped and stared into the night sky. The waves crashed over their feet and she waited.

"I'm a witcher...a _wiedźmin_."

She stopped herself from laughing; remembering the game the youngest Gilbert was obsessed with from age twelve to fourteen before he completely fell for Vicki Donovan. Outside of that she had seen the term before in her Grams' grimoire. She had scribbled a note to study it more and then Mason came. The moonstone insanity started and she just forgot.

He motioned for her to sit and she did kneeling and resting on her legs.

Kieran joined Bonnie, "I've been around for a long time Bonnie, longer than Klaus."

She didn't mask her confusion well, "How...aren't..."

"Witchers aren't warlocks or witches, there's a difference, a rudimentary difference, that's cultivated, and fortified in our DNA, the day we're born."

"How old are you?"

"22."

She rolled her eyes and made a move to stand, "Very funny Edward Cullen."

"I was born in 435 A.D. on the coast of Ireland," The accent, the one from earlier was back, "The only son born to mum and dad, the first witcher in our line in over two hundred years. I left home at two," She caught the far away look in his eyes, "To train...to learn...to hunt... to kill..."

"Liam and Aidan..."

"Babies. Aidan's only five hundred years old and Liam, he's a little over one hundred?"

Bonnie's brow furrowed, "The Order, has their way, anyone, even a human can find a drink that will grant them a taste of immortality."

Her head was throbbing from information overload. He was...he was...she couldn't even do the math at the moment to compute his age. He preceded _The Originals_. She shook off the fog that had returned.

"Why are you...what do you want with us?"

Kieran's smile was disarming and for the first time since their initial meeting she was frightened, "That's easy my beloved Miss Bennett, to kill you."

She gasped and he mimicked her response.

"Calm down, the plan has changed, you're far too valuable," A finger skimmed her cheek, "And too precious to follow the rules of a society who sits in fear over _Niklaus_, I cursed him, and nearly killed him once," His gaze flitted over her frame, "With you I can do it again and add a bit of finality to it, don't you think?"

This time the witch did stand, "You're insane, certifiably insane."

"Or I'm telling the truth." He sniffed the air, "Ah the cavalry arrives."

Bonnie followed the direction in which Kieran's eyes drifted and there she found an unamused and ready to attack Mason charging for where they stood. A sickening crack cycled through the air when the witcher's hand gripped the throat of the werewolf.

"Tame your pet little one, or tonight will be his last."

She hadn't heard Damon settle at her side but she did feel the lips that grazed her ear when he whispered, "Where did you find him, I like a trainer that knows how to put a dog in its place."

Bad to worse...the situation went from bad to worse.


	6. Complications

_Quick bridge chapter..._

_Next chapter...couple reunions and quiet 'sexy' times...plus I'll try out some new POVs and see how they work for the story. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_**Complications**_

Thanks to Damon and his need to mouth off to a very surly, monstrously large Customs agent, Mason, Stefan, and Tyler enjoyed extra thorough cavity searches along with the elder Salvatore brother. It delayed them by three hours and pushed their anticipated arrival into the city closer to midnight.

"Don't touch me."

Mason shook off his nephew's hand as he took a moment to collect himself after the intimate violation. His skin burned with hatred for the vampire who sat with a leg slung over his knee in perfect peace. If he didn't know the man he would have thought he enjoyed it. Then again, maybe he had enjoyed the festivities and he wasn't really a concern to him or his Bonnie. One could hope.

"I need a drink."

Damon announced as he studied the contents of the terminal.

"Blondes taste like milk."

Stefan immediately shushed him.

"Redheads linger on your tongue like sweet tea."

Tyler shot him an evil glare.

Damon's eyes lit up and Mason followed his line of sight to a girl who could have easily been her twin, "There you go, caramel skinned brunettes, with green eyes, those babies taste like heaven."

They were facing another three to four delay when the police restrained Mason and offered to take Damon to the local hospital for his injuries. He'd shrugged and tossed an empty I'll heal, in the air and continued to aggravate everyone in his path. Stefan stopped him and nodded in the direction where Mason still stood cuffed.

"It's your fault, we need him...to help... to find the girls...Bonnie"

The shackled werewolf smiled as his vampire nemesis begrudgingly used the powers of compulsion to gain his release.

"I just want you to know..."

He interrupted his anti-hero before he could finish, "Bonnie, you did it for Bonnie."

The blue - eyed vamp nodded and the men hurried to catch up with the rest of their group.

Stefan was on the phone with Alaric, when the two rogues reached them, the youngest Salvatore shook his head and nodded with every other word spoken, listening as the researcher relayed what he thought must be more information he had found about The Order and its Protectors.

They stopped for an update when the ten minute call ended.

"Ric cashed in a few favors to a group with similar interests as ours," Stefan's voice dropped lower as they lingered around the rental car kiosk waiting for their party to be called, "His name is Jeeves, Giles, anyway, he's based in the UK and he has access to a few more resources."

They stepped forward when the attendant motioned for them.

"This order is ancient and ruthless; apparently, Klaus has been enemy number one for hundreds of years."

Stefan signed the receipt grabbed the keys and continued to talk as they headed for the curb where their rented sedan waited, "One of the protectors has a personal history with," he looked at the notes scribbled on his hand, "Niklaus. He savagely killed this man's family and he wants revenge."

The men were strapped in to their seats, with Tyler behind the wheel of the car when Mason finally tossed his two cents into the conversation, "The girls, why do they want the girls."

Stefan took a breath, "Breaking the curse, removes the hold on the sun and the moon. It allows vampires to freely walk in the daylight and werewolves to change when they please." He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the leather seat, "He needs a witch for the spell, preferably a Bennett and he needs to drain the blood of the last Petrova doppelganger."

"Forgive me for agreeing with Benji up there in the front seat," Damon piped in, "Why does the order want Bonnie and Elena?"

Stefan's eyes were cold, "They eliminate them before Klaus has a chance to persuade them to help."

**~`~m~`~b~`~m~`~b~`~**

Mason remained silent, thinking about the words and facts Stefan had shared. Alaric had already warned him that was the intended fate, but until now, he hadn't truly believed it. She was in danger because he had awakened a curiosity. That moonstone was safely hidden in the Lockwood ruins. No one needed to know its existence, things could have stayed normal, but he had to send Tyler on a hunt for it when he first returned to Mystic Falls.

If she died...if he lost her...it would end him.

The screeching tires pulled the man from his thoughts, especially when his nephew jumped from the vehicle and went running even as the engine idled and the gear was still shifted to drive.

"Should he be driving, wasn't he the one behind the wheel when Caroline had her accident?"

Mason didn't have time to kill Damon, not now, not when Tyler was half way down the beach. He threw the car in park and looked for his nephew.

"I smell her," Was the only thing Tyler yelled as he took off in the darkness headed for the beach.

Mason sniffed the air and found her scent, "Lilies," He whispered as he followed Tyler's footsteps down the hill. She still smelled like the flowers at home, but there was something else, fear. She was scared.

He spotted Bonnie before anyone else. She was standing too close to another man. He touched her, not once, not twice, but multiple times and she didn't stop him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she smiled, one of her secret smiles that he thought she preserved only for him.

His rage mingled with his grandmother's words and he charged intent on ripping this man from limb to limb and if he had to...her. The last thought froze him, just as a smooth hand encircled his throat and made the first crack in his wind pipe. He was choking on his own spit and blood. His vision clouded but he could still see the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She was crying for him.

And just as she had many times before, Bonnie interceded, placing a gentle hand on his attacker's shoulder. She whispered something Mason couldn't hear and soon air returned to his lungs and she knelt by his side.

Mason stepped forward only to have Bonnie's five two frame stop him. He didn't care that the man now stood beside two others. They whispered in hushed tones and he wanted nothing more than to shut them up. Still there was a tiny fist in the center of his chest that punched and pounded keeping him in check. He heard her when she turned and addressed them.

Bonnie continued to play mediator, "Kieran, come by the villa tomorrow, we'll bring everyone up to date on our plan."

The man's eyes sparkled, "Goodnight little one."

"Goodnight Kieran...goodnight Aidan...see you in the morning Liam."

Similar goodbyes echoed on the horizon as Caroline and Elena came to the group.

Mason recognized the names from the paper in his pocket.

They were too late.


	7. What Next  Part One

_You have my deepest apologies. _

_Enjoy and review if you like. Part two will be up on Monday. _

**What Next - Part One**

**~`~Kieran~`~**

Kieran watched the retreating figures of Bonnie and her sub plebes. The werewolf was going to be a problem. His attachment to the witch was growing. It seemed to be reinvigorated by her close proximity. The wolf man saw through his charade and it would be necessary for Kieran to water the seeds of doubt in Bonnie's mind in an effort to separate them and draw her closer to him and his agenda. The Salvatore vampire was foolishly in love with the young witch and Kieran knew that with a half hearted promise to erase the undead man's competition he could gain his allegiance and quite possibly kill two birds with one stone.

He took a deep breath and plucked her scent from the air. She was a fragrant bouquet of flowers, tainted innocence, and power. Bonnie Bennett was everything he had been seeking for over fifteen hundred years.

His struggle mirrored hers in many ways but there were subtle differences. He'd known what he was from an early age, but her gift had been hidden from her by those who proclaimed to love and care. She was more powerful than just being a seventh generation Bennett. There was something deeper buried below the surface, that could not be attributed to inheriting the powers of her ancestors.

"What do we do now?"

Liam's age showed in more ways than one even before he released his question into the night. When in battle he was the first to attack, instead of laying in wait, studying the moves of his opponent, and striking when a strategic opening to crush and defeat presented itself. Now with his inquiry, he sounded like a spoiled child longing for another chance to play with his new favorite toy.

"We wait."

That was their only option.

Kieran needed Bonnie's trust just as much as he needed her. They would do as she requested, visit the witch and her guests at the villa in the morning to discuss their plans. Training would be necessary if Miss Bennett hoped to pose a viable threat to Niklaus. Assistance would be required from the Salvatores as well as the Lockwoods and quite possibly the infant vampire. However, when the end arrived and their menacing shared enemy was nothing but a memory and dust, he had another proposition for the beauty, one he hoped that she would take willingly without the use of force.

"I, still don't understand your fascination with the witch," Aidan the stereotypical rule follower and his second in command inquired, "We had implicit instructions, the doppelganger and the witch were supposed to meet their end before the full moon."

"And what of the lovely new vampire, where does she fit into things?"

He watched the man squirm. Aidan had always been a sucker for a pretty faced blonde.

"You expect her to continue to engage in your game of flirtation after you savagely murder her two best friends." His eyes traveled between them, "We wait."

Aidan shifted but silenced his arguments for the time being while Liam kicked the sand beneath his feet.

"Let me worry about the _Troika_ and their precious details." Kieran clapped his hand down on Liam's shoulders and stilled his movement, "There's no need to kill what we can keep."

For tonight he would let the game unfold, tomorrow, he would plot his next move in acquiring his long awaited vengeance on Niklaus.

Patience was a concept that still eluded him after all his centuries upon the earth.

Kieran busied himself with phone calls and research about the people surrounding Bonnie.

He knew Mason had taken a tour of duty in Afghanistanwhen the first year of college proved to be more than he could handle. When he dug deeper, he realized that was the same year he activated the curse lying dormant in his bloodline. He was sure if he kept going he would find a few unexplained animal attacks in the _Hindu Kush_ that covered the former soldier's time abroad. Upon further review he found that Lockwood's first stop after unstable Middle East had been Florida where he completed daywalker tasks and murderous missions for the synthetic bloodsuckers who were working to assimilate themselves into American culture. His intentions had not been pure when he returned to Mystic Falls, the witch was another piece of the puzzle in their plan. Yet _she…_Bonnie had changed that…she was truly unaware of how much power she held over that man.

Damon proved to be a trickier study. Kieran respected the vampire, in another time or place, he would have tried to recruit him for membership in the elite organization but now he was a threat. He knew the same curse that the ancient Lockwoods spoke of. He'd felt the whispered promise in the undead man's mind. Her heart had been meant for him. That's the way Emily had always intended it to be, the death of her beloved grandmother, had started the chain of foretold events with the cessation of her breathes.

It couldn't happen…not now…not ever…

If Bonnie was who Kieran believed her to be, her purpose was greater than anything linked to old wives' tales or the faded memories of a generation of long forgotten witches. He centered his mind, concentrating on her location. He held her scent in his nose until his nostrils began to burn. The sound of her laugh penetrated his ear drums. He felt his hands upon her skin. Inhabiting the same space as the elder Lockwood.

The devotion the man felt was too strong. Kieran needed to remove him immediately. His mind began to work and in mere seconds he had a plan that would erase both supernatural being vying for the young witch's forever.

**~`~Caroline~`~**

Caroline kissedTyleras soon as they were behind her bedroom door in the villa. She pressed his back against the wall, drinking in the scent of the blood pumping just beneath his skin. This is what she did with Matt whenever they argued in the past. She relied on her beauty and physical prowess to calm the storms between them. Until now the same practices had worked withTyler, but leave it to raging hard – on Lockwood to be the one to finally end the charade.

He pushed her away with a force she didn't know he possessed.

"What's wrong with you?"

She did her best impersonation of the carefree, bubbly cheerleader that existed before everything changed.

"Nothing," Her fingers danced across his chest, "Get naked."

He grabbed her fingers, "No." He studied her face for a moment before he spoke, "You haven't been the same…since…"

The suspense was killing her. She was just ready for the other shoe to drop and the argument to come to fruition. Of course he would see through it. He always saw right through her. Yes, he had been Bonnie's best friend, but all of them had known each other for too long to pretend to be something they just were not. He was the one that held her, before she could ask when things with Matt ended. He'd seen her pain, felt it, before she knew the words to express her feelings.

"I haven't been the same since Mason marked Bonnie."

Tyler's dark eyes were filled with so much tenderness and the weight of his concern nearly picked her apart, cell by cell. His fingers brushed the hair from her face and he held her gaze.

"So you want me to bite you."

His voice was a low seductive whisper that caused other…more erotic reactions within her.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked it rough Forbes?"

She couldn't move, there was something to be said for animal magnetism, and Tyler Lockwood definitely had perfected the concept. He was staring at her now, along with brushing wispy curls from her face. She hadn't realized she was frozen, waiting for him to speak until his voice registered with her ears.

"I don't want blind devotion, I just want you." He sat back and gathered her hand in his, "We're not Bonnie and Mason. I may never be a…I'm just me…the jock who will say stupid shit…" His eyes fell to the bed, "But I'll always want you."

And the award for the dumbest girlfriend went to…

In spite of her epic failure, Caroline managed to wrap her arms aroundTyler, and slip into his lap.

"Let's start over."

He nodded before dipping his head and playfully biting her chin.

"I missed you."

She muttered before turning her head to meet his lips.

"Sure you did."

He mouthed against her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Aidan."

Caroline rolled her eyes before she slipped her hands beneath his shirt and raked her nails across his chest, "He wears eyeliner."

Tylerlaughed and she took the moment to capitalize on her advantage in strength. She pushed him to the bed and straddled his thighs, "I'm not going to say it again Lockwood…naked…_now…_"

**~`~Damon~`~**

"Go away."

Bonnie Bennett was beyond sexy when she was irritated, angry, or any moment of the day.

"You don't mean that, little witch."

Damon stood behind Bonnie staring out the window. He could hear the shower running and he knew he had maybe five minutes tops, before an overly protective Mason appeared.

"You can't trust him."

He anticipated her next move, stretching out his arm, and blocking her body from rolling around his.

"I'm not in the mood for Damon versus Mason round two thousand and five."

She didn't even see it.

"I wasn't talking about Mason."

He had her attention. He could tell by the way her muscles tensed beneath his grasp. He focused, pushing the thoughts of her body beneath his from his mind, there were more pertinent issues, sooner or later she would figure out where she belonged.

"I know I can't trust him…" Her voice faltered on the _but_, "I do."

Damon heard the water stop.

"Don't…look passed everything he's saying and search for the truth, there's more to Duncan McCloud than meets the eye."

Lines of confusion wrinkled her brow.

"Seriously, Duncan McCloud…" Damon swung an imaginary sword through the air, "Highlander…" Another swing of his imaginary metal blade, "Only way to die is to cut his head off."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Deprived…greatest fictional immortal character…since…well nobody..."

He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Damon."

Her staggered at her words, "Just be careful…losing you is not an option Bennett…"

Damon disappeared from the room before he said too much.


End file.
